1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case attachment structure for a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, the multimedia player requires sufficient support in terms of hardware or software, for which numerous attempts are being made and implemented. For example, a user interface allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions is provided.
A case is detachably coupled to a rear surface of a mobile terminal to replace a battery or the like. In this case, however, portions of the case itself or the means used for attaching the case are exposed, which is aesthetically unpleasing and undesirable to the user.